Pokemon: Breaking Barriers - Entry 1
by pokemonbreakingbarriers
Summary: A new twist is added to the pokemon universe. A rebel child, goes on his pokemon journey without his father's blessing, and it's up to him and his new found friends and pokemon to become the pokemon trainers they strive to be and to find the truth behind the mystery of The Army of the Legendaries.


**The Journey Begins**

A burst of sunlight streamed through the curtains and marred Orion's slumber into a surmise. He sat up and swiped a lock of brown, bed-head out of his face and grabbed the TV remote. He flipped it to the news and was suddenly aroused, by the broadcast.

The woman reporting had a bright smile on her face as she described the scene to the viewers. "Today is the day trainers! Everyone is lined up at Professor Drago's lab to receive their starters. If you plan on beginning you adventure today, you better get here fast, or better luck next year." She winked, then stepped aside and waved towards a line of people and an extravagant glass building. It was three stories high and had fountains on either side of the entrance. One was a Blastoise, the other was a Samurott.

Orion didn't wait to watch the rest of the broadcast. He jumped out of bed in panic and threw some jeans, a t-shirt and his shoes on. He attempted to tame his hair and rushed for the door. His hand was on the knob when he heard a roar from behind him. It was his father.

"And where do you think you're going young man?" His father said.

"I'm going to get my starter. You said when I turned 15; I could begin my pokemon journey."

"I said no such thing, now come in the kitchen and we'll have breakfast."

Orion melted into his shoes, but he didn't back down. "I will not be patronized any longer father! Don't treat me like the kid I used to be! You have told me to wait to begin my journey for five years now." Orion twisted the knob aggressively. His knuckles, white with rage. "Most trainers start at the age of ten. You have deprived me of my goals long enough."

His dad snorted in frustration. "Orion, you don't know what you're getting yourself in to. All I care about is your well being. Your mother and I, we've given you everything you've wanted, we've cared for you, we still do. Is it too hard to realize that we just want the best for you?" He raised his hands pleadingly.

"Don't play that guilt trick with me! You and mother never cared for me. The nanny did. She was the one that took up time with me; you two just supplied the funds for the neglection." A tear rolled down his cheeks. He didn't mean for his words to be so harsh, but he meant what he said.

"I will not be talked to like this! If you want to go, fine, but you better not expect any pity from us when your 'adventure' turns out to be more than you can handle. Also, don't expect us to supply the funds for your little _fiasco_. If you leave, consider yourself emancipated." His dad turned around and stomped up the double staircase.

Orion wiped the tears from his face. He was torn. He swung open the door and broke into a sprint, but he wasn't going to the Professor's lab. He didn't care where he went. He just didn't want to be there. He ran past the in-ground swimming pool and past a couple hundred parallel topiaries, littered with unique assortments of flowers and berries. He came to a stop at a clearing, just before he got to his families' lake.

He lied down, face first in the grass. It was soft, like silk. He sobbed into it like a pillow. He flipped onto his back and stared into the sky with bleary eyes. _Why does he have to screw everything up? Why does he resent pokemon like he does? This sucks. Maybe, I am just a spoiled brat that is biting way too much off. _

His train of thought was broken by a strange cloud in the sky. It seemed to be getting lower and lower. Orion wiped his eyes to make sure his vision wasn't obscured by the previous tears. He wasn't seeing things. The cloud was coming down and fast.

He stood up and held his hand over his head to block the sun's light. _That's not a cloud! _It flew over him, swaying from side to side. Orion started sprinting after it. He dove for it, just as it was about to strike the ground. He caught, the falling lump, and slid on his stomach. He had to dig his knees into the dirt to keep from sliding into the lake, which was 2 feet from his face now.

He rose to his knees, and then transitioned to Indian style. He tried to peel the lump from his chest, but it seemed to cling to his shirt. It was shaking, that's when it hit him. _It's a Swablu! _This sudden realization changed his reaction to the situation. He didn't tug at it, but he calmly stroked the ball of white, cloud-like wings. It's shivering pacified and it started to unclench. It looked up and Orion saw its beady eyes and two little protruding feathers. He immediately fell in love.

"Hey little guy, it's ok." He put the Swablu on the grass in front of him. "Now that you've calmed down, I wonder what you were run-" Orion didn't see it before, but the Swablu was injured. Its wing was hurt, and it looked like it had just been in battle.

"Now how did that happen?" The question was rhetorical, but he received a panicked chirp in reply. "Ok, well first things first, we have to get you fixed up. Come with me, I'll sneak you into our infirmary."

Orion picked Swablu up and hugged him against his chest. He started to jog back to the house. He ducked behind shrubbery every time he thought a gardener might see them. The sense of danger and adventure gave him a rush. It made his heart race, but he loved the feeling.

Orion entered the house through the sun room. He knew his parents wouldn't be there, they never took time to enjoy the weather. He crept through the house quietly and tip toed his way into the infirmary. He rummaged through the cabinets and luckily found a potion and some bandages. Orion sprayed the potion on the damaged wing, and wrapped it up. He was rewarded with a pleased chirp.

It didn't occur to Orion until now, but this could be his ticket out. He did get what he wanted today: a new start. Who says you need a pokeball to make it official? He stroked the two feathers atop of Swablu's head.

"Thank you."


End file.
